galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Nathaniel Flint
Captain Jacob Nathaniel Flint, or simply Flint is a male human Bard/Rogue, and one of the Westside's founding members, and their defacto leader. Backstory My earliest memories of the sea. For as long as I can remember, I have been a sailor. I grew up on the merchant vessel "Adelaide", where I performed various tasks my crew members gave me, or things they for whatever reason couldn't do themselves, fetching things from narrow spaces and such. I never had an actual family, but I never suffered for it. My mentor growing up was the ship's quartermaster, Mr. Arrow. He taught me most of what I know, including the dwarven language, how to read it, and how to fight with most simple weapons and swords. I do not know if he was my real father, but he always treated me as such. The captain of “Adelaide” was Abraham Gray, Dionysus preserve him. I did not know him well, because we never exchanged more than a few words at a time, although I do not know if it was because of distrust or just general disdain. All the same, at the age of sixteen, my life changed drastically, as it tends to do when you least expect it. The Adelaide was set upon by a ruthless pirate captain by the name of William "Billy" Bones. I remember his flag still, a white kraken on a black field. I was the first the first to see their ship, and I was the first to hide below deck. As soon as they attacked, I knew one of two outcomes were certain. Either, I fight back and die on this ship, or I make my escape now and leave my crewmates to their own fate. My mind was made up: my carrier aboard the Adelaide was officially over. Before I could escape, I found my path blocked by a creature. A goblin, I think. He yelled and pointed for his comrades to come kill me, but they didn't arrive fast enough. I cut off his pointing hand, slit his throat, and threw myself overboard. I have held onto the hand for years, to remind myself that vengeance will be mine. As soon as I washed up ashore, I decided I would be prepared the next time I met captain Bones. Magic was the obvious solution. I chose to become a bard, seeing as I, one, didn't have an inherently magic bloodline, two, didn't want to commit myself to an alien being I couldn't even begin to understand, and three, didn't want to spend years and years specializing myself in only one field. I joined a bard college in Adarough in Farhvin and spent three years learning about the magical properties of sound. I learned to channel these properties through a bagpipe, and also a few spells that required little more than a hand wave and a word. Considering myself proficient enough to take on a pirate, I took hire aboard a cargo ship belonging to a local noble. Slowly, I worked my way up to captain of his ship, the Walrus. I was so focused on finding Bones, that I nearly neglected my duty as captain. It didn't even occur to me to investigate what exactly I was transporting. At least not until I heard cries from below deck. I rushed to investigate the commotion, and when I found the source, a terrible realization dawned on me. This was a slave ship. I felt disgusted. Until now, I had thought the government only wanted to protect its citizens, but that was evidently not true. I now understood why pirates would turn against their masters. Up to that point, it had only seemed like biting the hand that fed you. I now saw that they were biting the hand that put a chain around their neck. I immediately declared myself the owner of the ship, cut off all ties to the former owner, and put the slaves ashore somewhere in the Untamed Archipelago. My new career as a pirate captain had a rocky beginning, since most of the crew were not happy with my decision to remove their only source of income. "Who will pay us!", they asked. Those who wished to were put ashore along with the slaves. The rest joined me under my new flag. Being a pirate frees you from certain... Legal responsibilities, which meant that my search for captain Bones would from now on go unhindered. Up until then, I had hoped to bait him to attack me, but now I could go on the offensive. I robbed the occasional merchant, of course, but most of my time was dedicated to finding Bones. I had to explain my actions to the crew more than once, and tensions were high most of the time. They were not happy with the amount of actual piracy that was done, but I could usually calm them down with the rhetorical methods I studied in the college. The situation reached its breaking point after about seven years. By this point I was twenty-eight years old. The crew left me to die on some gods-forsaken island somewhere in the frozen north, claiming to be unhappy with the amount of plunder they received. It was a lie, I could tell. They knew we were hunting captain Bones, and they were frightened. There was no use reasoning with them. Their minds were made, they wanted to go ashore and find honorable work. I could hardly blame them. As I watched them sail away, I started working on an escape plan. They had left me with my bagpipe, a length of rope, my goblin hand, my flint knife (hence my name), a belaying pin, and the clothes I wore. Not much to work with, but certainly not as bad as it could be. As luck would have it, I was able to find a shipwreck on the other end of the island. It must have belonged to a wealthy man, since I was able to salvage not only a diplomat's pack, but a pouch containing 140 gold coins and a rapier as well. It took me months to build a raft out of spare pieces of the wreckage, but at least it got me to the mainland before it broke down. From there I made my way here to Nordheim. I've been surviving here by performing in a tavern in exchange for food and a bed, but I'll take the first opportunity to leave I can get. I am weary of hunting a man without any sort of lead to where he could be, so I will be taking a break from that, but I am by no means giving up. I will hunt him through the Nine Hells before I let that bastard get away. Vengeance will be mine. , drawn by Tommy A. Killingstad (the DM).]] Description Appearance During the campaign: Flint is a caucasion, human male in his mid-twenties. With long, curly brown hair, and goatee. He wears a purple coat and plumed hat. After the campaign: Flint is a caucasion, human male in his mid-sixties. With long, curly greyish brown hair, and braided beard. Personality ? Personality Traits: * ? Ideal(s): * ? Bond(s): * ? Flaw(s): * ? Biography Background ? During the Campaign The Hobgoblin Conquest A Party To Kill For The "Granny Incident" Santa's Little Helpers The Misty Isle Death to the Emperor! The Curse of Captain Scarlet A Slithering Menace Flint's Hunt For Billy Bones The Farewell After the Campaign ? Threats Beneath the Plague ? During the Fifth Age Campaign ? Notable Relationships Abraham Gray ? Billy Bones ? Milo Hillfoot ? Lady Luck ? Hope Rosewood ? Character Information Personal Quest(s) * His personal quest was to find and kill Billy Bones. Which he did while looking for Dragvir. Notable Items Current Items * 1 Flintlock pistol, and 4 Sawed off muskets (functioning as pistols) * Boots of Striding and Springing. * Ring of Three Wishes (All wishes expended) * Alchemist's supplies. * Cooking Utensils. * Bagpipe. * Saxophone. * Mummified goblin hand. * Bag of Holding. * Earing of Communication. * Book about psychology. * Bottle of rose scented lube. * Parchement with sylvan writings. * Statue Key of the Archon Morlok. * 1 mysterious blue potion. * Treasure map of Tarrasque's Grave. * Broom of Flying. * Cloak of Invisibility. Former Items * N/A. Statblock Bard 15 (College of Lore) / Rouge 3 (Swashbuckler) Armor Class: 18 (studded leather) Hit points: 114. Speed: 30 ft. Damage immunities: poison damage. Condition immunities: diseased, poisoned. Senses: passive perception 18. Proficiencies * Skills: acrobatics (expertise), arcana, athletics, history, intimidation (expertise), investigation, perception, performance, sleight of hand (expertise), survival. * Tools: navigator's tools, vehicles (water), musical instruments: horn, bagpipe, drum; thieves' tools (expertise). * Armors: light armors. * Weapons: simple weapons, martial weapons. Abilities While most bards focuses on becoming backline supports, Flint focuses on being in the middle of the fray. Supporting both his allies and himself with his vast array of spells and bardic inspiration, and dealing massive damage as he jumps in alone; allowing him to constantly use his Sneak Attack, thanks to his Swashbuckler archetype. Human Variant Traits & Abilities * Feat of choice: Lucky. Additional Features & Traits * Lady Luck's Blessing: gives Flint access to warlock spells as though he had taken the Magic Initiate feat. ** Cantrips *** Thaumaturgy *** Eldritch Blast ** 1/ day *** Hex * Gift of the Archons: gives Flint +1 to his Natural Armor Class, total immunity against diseases, poison damage, being poisoned. As well as advantage on saving throws against all magic. Feats * Dual Wielding Bard Features * Spellcasting: DC 18, +10 to hit. * Bardic Inspiration (d10). * Jack of All Trades. * Song of Rest (d10). * Bard College: College of Lore ** Bonus Proficiencies. ** Cutting Words. ** Additional Magical Secrets. * Expertise: Sleight of Hand, Intimidation, Acrobatics and Thieves' tools. * Font of Inspiration. * Countercharm. * Magical Secrets. Rogue Features * Thieves' Cant. * Sneak Attack (2d6) * Cunning Action: Dash, Disengage, Hide. * Rougish Archetype: Swasbuckler ** Fancy Footwork. ** Toujour I'Audace. Spells Cantrips * Vicious Mockery * Presdigitation * Mage Hand * Light Level 1 * Sleep * Charm Person * Healing Word * Thunderwave * Disguise Self * Featherfall Level 2 * Knock * Invisibility * Spider Climb * Detect Thoughts Level 3 * Tidal Wave * Counterspell * Speak with Dead Level 4 * Polymorph * Dimension Door Level 5 * Raise Dead * Awaken * Legend Lore * Telekinisis Level 6 * True Seeing Level 7 * Magnificent Mansion * Prismatic Spray * Teleport Level 8 * Mind Blank Trivia * ? Other Quotes * ? Sources 1 https://www.deviantart.com/sharandula/art/Corsair-203310507 2 https://www.deviantart.com/sharandula Category:Player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew